In Your Arms
by ultamitblueyes
Summary: Sora has to learn how to stop denying his hearts true feelings for someone else. What better way than to let them hold you? RikuxSora


Dani: Hello! I absolutely LOVE Kingdom Hearts! But my need for inspiration was rather picky –shifty eyes- But lucky for me one of my favorite Deviant artists posted something that clicked something inside of me: deviantart. com/ view/ 31859219/out her gallery as well!

Title: **In Your Arms**

Genre: Angst, Romance.

Other notes: Continues after KH2. One-shot.

Pairings: SoraxRiku, one-sided SoraxKairi

**WARNINGS**: Yaoi! Meaning Boy x Boy love! No like? No read then!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. But I do play them!

On that note... No flamers please, Dani will ignore you if you do, but she appreciates supportive reviews and constructive criticisms! This is my first time writing a fanfic for Kingdom Hearts so I would love to know how I have done!

* * *

'God I've missed this place…' 

It was a dark blustery night. The stars glittered above in the midnight blue sky. The full bright moon glowed happily, smiling at the island below her that she blanketed with a silver blue sheet. Tonight was a beautiful night. It was tranquil and beautiful. Even the fireflies enjoyed the calm aura that the night was giving off.

And Sora was going to enjoy, not letting a single heartless or nobody ruining it.

God he missed this place. He missed his home, he missed the island that held most of his childhood memories, his mother… and especially Kairi. He thought he would never return after hearing that his journey would not end any time soon.

The brown haired teen watched everything with eyes that matched the water before him. Sora was sitting on the beach, with his knees pulled to his chest and his chin on top of them. Sora's boyish face had a smile plastered on it, his toes wiggling in the soft waves of the cold water that rolled upon the sand and his bare feet.

He really didn't know why Riku disliked this place so much. Sure it was small and surrounded by endless waves of water but… it had its own beauty that the other worlds didn't have.

Sora let out a small laugh as a firefly used his nose as its new perch. Its wings fluttered and its light flickered. Just like how he felt when ever he was close to finding Riku. His heart would stop then flutter with hope and happiness. It was… a really good feeling… until his hope was cracked after hearing that Riku was no longer there.

But he kept looking, kept questioning. He did not want to give up so easily. Riku was his best friend, despite him going to the dark side for power. But… then again… they were for the right reasons. He used the dark powers to search for Kairi's heart… and to help him defeat Organization XIII…

Sora watched as the firefly bulb gave a last flash of light, and then it flew off with its friends. The fifteen year old brunette followed the fly with his own bright eyes. The flies flew around in flickering lights. His eyes blinked in surprise. Standing a few feet away from him was his red haired friend, Kairi.

Kairi gave him a warm smile, her hands linked together behind her back.

Sora missed her so much. He missed that warm loving smile that she always gave him and Riku. But… something was off… and no, it wasn't her, it was him. Where was that intense warm feeling that he always received when he was around her?

"You lazy goof. We knew we'd find you here," Kairi giggled at the pout that Sora made. He was too adorable for his own good sometimes.

Sora blinked. "'We'?"

"Me and Riku of course!" She bent down and took her shoes off. "We were going to sneak out and have a bonfire here with the others. We couldn't find you in your room so we figured you'd be here!"

Kairi took the vacant spot next to him and copied his position. Sora smiled at her then turned his attention to the ocean. He was confused. Very confused. He didn't feel his cheeks heat up when she sat next to him. His heart didn't bounce when he heard her melodic voice. Something was wrong. Where were those feelings that Sora always felt when she was around…

"So… Er… Where is Riku?" Sora asked, pulled at one of his bangs.

"Oh, he's finding stuff for the bonfire. He told me to get the others but I wanted to talk to you first." Kairi laid her head on his shoulder.

There was an awkward pause. Sora fidgeted a bit and Kairi let out a small laugh.

"Ok, well, what do you want to talk about?" Sora released his legs. His left knee stayed bent for his arm to rest on.

"It's about Riku… Do you… by any chance…like him, Sora? More than a friend?" Kairi looked up at him with curious eyes.

Sora felt his stomach lurch quite painfully. His face turned a pretty shade of pink, even the tip of his ears had become pink. He let out a nervous chuckle. Boy was it getting hot…

"M-me? Like Riku? More than a friend?" Sora continued to laugh nervously. "That's ridiculous Kairi!"

Ok… Now something was really wrong with him. His face felt hot and he's stuttering. Not to mention he was laughing nervously. And it was for Riku! What was going on? Could he possibly…

"Aha! You do!" Kairi playfully pinched his cheeks. "No use denying it! It's written all over your face and your tone!"

Kairi pulled him in a tight hug. Sora gulped down his heart. Shouldn't she have been unhappy? Upset that he unknowingly and secretly fell for his silver haired best friend? Was that the reason why his feelings for Kairi changed?

"I'm so happy for you two!"

Sore blinked. A muffled "You are?" escaped his lips.

"Yeah," she released him and fidgeted. "Well… I am a little sad… I really like you Sora. It sort of hurt when I started seeing evidence that you like him as much as he likes you."

"R-Riku likes me too?"

Kairi looked at him shocked. "You never noticed? You goof!" She playfully shoved him. "Of course Riku likes you! He gets so jealous of your friends! Me, Goofy, Donald, Leon-"

"Uh, Leon's not really a fri-"

"Yes he is! Riku always wanted to be you only best guy friend. Also, after he heard of a way to wake you up from your slumber, he went right to it!"

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Wait a minute… did you say he was jealous of you?"

Kairi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, he admitted it to me yesterday. He said you would spend more time with me that him when I came here…"

Sora looked down at his feet. They were curled up from embarrassment. Riku was really jealous? Bah! What was he jealous about? He achieved so much that Sora was jealous! Sora remembered that talk they had in the darkness. Riku didn't tell him ALL that he was jealous of… Well, he wasn't sure when they first talked… but hearing hat Kairi said, oh yeah, he was sure of it.

"Well! I mean- come on Kairi! Friends always do that sort of thing!"

"Ah! But Riku went to really high risks to wake you up and bring you home." Kairi tapped his nose.

Sora could've been mistaken for a lobster, the way he was blushing. His palms were getting sweaty and his stomach was doing countless back flips. And man was his throat dry. This was torture! And he didn't know what was worse! The fact that Kairi was somewhat teasing him or that just hearing Riku's name made his heart jump the same way it used to jump when he heard Kairi's name.

"Y-Y-You-You're-you… you're imagining things Kairi!" Sora turned away.

Kairi's sweet laughter was ringing in his ears. There was no way he could like Riku! He was his best friend! **Just** his best friend! His best friend that helped him save Kairi and the other worlds! Right?

…

Right…

'I think…'

"Sora?" Her voice was soft, with a small trace of sadness.

"Hmm?" He refused to look at her with his face so red. Not that she didn't see it already but…

"Look at me you goof!"

Sora inhaled deeply and turned to look at her. Not expecting her to do anything.

Kairi kissed him.

Sora stared wide eyed at her. She did not just do that!

The kiss was soft and quick, more like the peck that his mother always gave him (Although his mother did smother him in kisses when he came back). It was candy sweet and caring but… no spark. No…excitement… happiness… It was… kind of awkward…

When Kairi pulled away with a light blush grazing her cheek, she removed her hand from his shoulder and hugged her knees tight to her body.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked, quietly.

Sora really didn't want to hurt her. But, he could never lie to her. Deny? Yes. Lie? No.

"N-no…"

Kairi smiled. "Cause you love someone else other than me. And I know who!"

How can she be so happy? She really liked him. And he did not return her feelings. He felt so guilty. If he didn't like Kairi then… maybe Riku… maybe he did fall for his best friend. Was it possible?

"K-Kairi… I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok, Sora. I'm really happy for you both." Kairi flashed him a smile. "You two are the best friends I could ask for! I only want you two to be happy. And… apparently, you two make each other happy in ways that others can not. In ways that I can not make you two happy."

"B-but Kairi! I mean… We're guys!" Sora exclaimed. It was not right for guys to fall in love! Not right at all!

Kairi rolled her eyes and picked up a stick. She drew a heart in the muddy sand.

"Sora… Love has no boundaries… You should know that…"

Sora blinked then looked at her drawing. Well, that's true… love does have no boundaries. Maybe he should think this over without denying everything his heart says. And right now… his heart was telling him he loved Kairi… but as a sister… And Riku… Much more than a friend.

The brunette bit his bottom him and watched the ocean wash up the picture. What would the others think? Would they point at him? Tease him? Avoid him? Secrets could not be kept for that long in this world. Sora inhaled deeply. Maybe… he should give this a thought… Maybe he should… talk to Riku.

"Kairi-" Sora blinked when Kairi was no longer beside him. She was walking to the dock where her boat was. "Wait! Kairi!"

Kairi looked at Sora over her shoulder. He quickly stood and pulled his friend into a tight hug. He knew that if something did go wrong, Kairi would always be there.

Kairi gave a watery smile and returned the hug, burying her face in his shirt.

"Thank you, Kairi." Sora whispered in her ear.

Kairi only nodded and wiped her tears away on his shirt. The tears were filled with happiness and sadness, but they were dominated by the happiness she had for her friends.

"You're welcome," she pulled out from the warm embrace and smiled up at him. "Now go talk to him you lazy bum!" She gave Sora a push. "Go find him and talk to him."

Sora smiled back at her, giving her a soft peck on the cheek. "You're a really great friend Kairi…" And he took off for Riku.

"You too Sora…" Kairi watched him off before stepping in the boat.

-o 2 o-

Riku was walking around the small island with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A tooth pick was being rolled around between his teeth. He was supposed to be looking for things for the bonfire but… Too much was on his mind.

Mainly his brown haired friend. When was he never on his mind?

He was especially wondering about Sora because Kairi said she wanted to talk to him before getting the others. And he knew what she was going to talk to Sora about. Him.

Riku gulped and halted in his walk. He really didn't want Sora to find out… Sora wasn't really the smartest person around; he needed someone to point something things out sometimes. But… Sora was always so damn cute when he didn't know something. He'd ask and ask and ask, following you around like a lost puppy.

Riku swore that the only reason Sora had that boyish baby face of his was to tickle him. He always had a hard time saying no to that face and he enjoyed teasing him just to see that adorable pout.

The silver haired sixteen year old chuckled and kicked a stone.

Sora always made him laugh. He always made him smile. Although Riku had a much stronger heart that darkness could not overcome, Sora was his light. And he couldn't live without him. He stopped denying it when as he watched Sora pierce that keyblade through his heart to free Kairi through Ansem's eyes.

But he knew that Kairi made Sora's heart bounce around. The boy would not stop talking about her after her first year here on Destiny Island. He blushed every time she looked at him and touched him. He drew that picture in that secret cave. He started hanging around Kairi more than him. And it made his heart ache.

Riku soon grew to care for Kairi, even though he was jealous of her. There was like no way you could not like her. She was always sweet and thought of others before herself.

Riku looked up at the bright moon that now was in the middle of the sky. Kairi should've been through talking to Sora. He heard Sora's yell of 'Wait! Kairi!' not too long ago. Riku shook his head and continued his walk.

Where was that brat? Riku smiled at the word he chose to describe Sora. Maybe it was because he was impatient. Who knows? He has called Sora a lot of things, mostly teasing names but that one word was ringed with fondness.

Riku sighed and sat on the bank of the small pond near the secret cave. Fireflies were flying around, lighting up the shadowed place with a lime green color. Not long before Sora finds him.

The teen brought his foot inside, letting the other one dip inside of the cold water. Cold but refreshing.

Aquamarine eyes looked down at his reflection in the salt free water. He really didn't expect his appearance to change that much. The last bit of his boyishness was gone, making him quite manly and very handsome. His bangs covered his eyes well. He pushed them back and watched as the stubbornly fell back in his eyes.

Maybe a hair cut... His hair was starting to annoy him. It was too long and got caught in a lot of things, e.g. branches, everyone else's fingers, the zippers of his jacket and many other things. Irritating thing…

But Sora liked it. He always messed with it. He'd pet it, say it was silky, run his fingers through it, and pull at it. The boy believed it annoyed Riku, like his pet names annoyed it. Oh yeah, it annoyed Riku, he really disliked other's touching his hair. But it was some what enjoyable, even if his face had a deep frown.

"Riku!"

Riku's eyes averted from the pond to the waving Sora that was running his way. A smile crept on his lips. Yep. He still had that affect on him. He always did.

Sora padded up to him and placed his hands on his knees, panting. Riku blinked at his friend then laughed.

"Took you long enough to find me," Riku chortled.

Sora scowled at Riku. "Shut up! You were never the easiest person to find!"

Riku shook his head. Same old Sora.

The two of them suddenly were silent. Riku continued to stare at the water that his foot was inside of. Sora was standing, watching Riku with a light blush on his face.

'Come on! Say something!' Sora thought. His fist clenched and loosened. Why was this so hard? It's just Riku! Sora inhaled deeply and plopped down next to his best friend.

Silence was still there. Riku wondered when the silence would get to Sora. The boy wasn't always fond of silence, especially one that was this uncomfortable. The eldest looked at the youngest from the corner of his eye. He looked like he was deep in thought. Riku wrinkled his nose and fingered a moist leaf next to him.

Any day now…

"Riku… um… I was wondering…" Sora's fingers fidgeted in his lap.

"Yes?"

"W-well… erm… You know! I had a very interesting conversation with Kairi earlier…" Sora's voice shook with nervousness.

"Oh?"

Riku had difficulty restraining himself from tackling the boy beside him. He was too cute for his own good. His face was growing pinker, his fidgeting was growing, and his tone was laced heavily with anxiety. The boy was starting to babble.

"You see… KairicameoverandstartedtalkingaboutyouandIreallydidn'twanttotalkaboutyoubutbecauseIwassoconfusedand-"

"Sora," Riku said, with a small laugh. "Take a deep breath and speak clearly…"

Sora nodded and breathed in, then out. "Er… What was I saying again?"

Riku smiled at his friend. His elbow placed itself on his knee, holding his chin. He stared at Sora with a laughing smirk. "Something about Kairi talking to you?"

"Oh… right… well…"

Riku listened to him. His eyes ran up and down Sora, taking in the boy's image that he knew by heart: The soft spiky hair that was pointing everywhere, the baby boy face, the ocean blue eyes that always glittered with the childish mischief were now filled with confusion, worry, and fear, and the body that was stronger but still had the softness of a woman's skin.

He remembered Sora was just like a scarecrow years back. The others would hang him on a poll in a patch of pumpkins around Halloween time. They'd tease him and ask him to scare away the crows. Riku would laugh only for a minute and help the struggling boy down and then give him a candy to calm him down.

"So… um… yeah… I really don't know Riku…" Sora ran a shaky hand through this hair.

Riku smiled at Sora then grabbed a lock of his hair. A surprised 'eep!' left Sora's mouth at the hand that joined his in pulling at his hair.

"What is it that you don't know?" Riku asked. "There is so much that you don't know…"

"Well… I really don't know if you like-"

"What ever gave you the idea that I didn't like you more than a friend?" Riku's fingers slowly trailed down Sora's face, from his slightly sweaty forehead, down to the tip of his nose, and his soft lips.

"U-uhm… Well… I thought that… wh-what you did... w-was something th-that best f-f-friends do!" Sora stuttered. Riku's fingers were so rough!

Rough but… enjoyable feeling them against his skin. Riku traced his jaw line, leaving hot trails behind.

"You're stuttering Sora," Riku stared at the crown chain that lay on Sora's chest. An appreciative smile crept on his lips. "I can't believe you'd keep this thing…" His fingers fingered the crown that he had given the boy years ago.

"Hmm? Oh! Well… it was from you. I mean, you were the only friend I had when I was little," Sora's warm smile that Riku loved so much found it's way on his blushing face.

His own hand touched the crown necklace. It was something he cherished. He has never taken it off after Riku gave it to him. It meant so much to him. Throughout his journey, he sometimes felt bits of Riku spilling from the crown and into his heart, giving him the strength to go on.

Sora remembered stealing it hundreds of times from Riku's room before his friend finally gave it to him. Sora wanted it because it was cool. The first time he saw it on Riku, he begged him to let him have it. It worked as a good connection to Riku for the past few years.

Riku and Sora's hands brushed against each others, a shock went from the brunette's fingers to his heart. And from his heart, a warm feeling washed over him in tidal waves. A gasp left his lips and he pulled his hand away from the crown.

A single touch and it did this? Sora gulped. Just a single touch from Riku and he felt… warm… happy. This feeling felt right and weird. It felt…_different_.

"I-I really think…"

"Sora, stop stuttering!" Riku chortled.

Sora pouted, making Riku laugh more. "I know something that will help you."

"What is- GAHH!"

Riku had grasped Sora's arm and tossed him in the pond. The silver haired teen laughed as Sora flailed his arms about, sputtering water from his mouth.

"RIKU!"

"You're such a goofball!" Riku placed his chin in his palm again. His eyes crinkled in a smile.

"I'ma get you for that!" Sora sputtered.

Riku waved a hand at him in a mocking way. "I would love to see you try."

Sora huffed in annoyance. How dare he? The mood was so peaceful, so heart-warming… It would be like Riku to mess it up! Like he always said! He wasn't a sap like Sora was.

A growl emitted itself from Sora's throat as Riku continued to laugh. Ocean blue eyes saw a leg dangling in the water and a mischievous glint was in his eyes. Slyly, he grabbed Riku's ankle and pulled hard.

"Going down!"

There was a loud splash and more sputtering and laughing. A call of the name 'SORA!' was heard throughout the whole small island.

The two of them splashed at each other and dunked one another's head in the water like they did when they were eight. This was much easier than earlier for Sora. His laughter and happiness blocked out those weird feelings that he felt when ever Riku touched him. Riku did not mind if this was childish or not. He was having a great time. He loved Sora's smile, his laughter, that playful glint in his eyes.

Sora grew tired not to long after. His arms were wrapped around Riku's neck, who held him around his waist. Sora's breathing came out in short puffs. Since when was the water heavy? He nuzzled Riku's soaked hair and inhaled the smell of his friend. Mm… he smelled nice… He ran his fingers through the glittering hair watching the silver strands fall from his fingers like a waterfall.

Riku was enjoying the scent of Sora. His pale face was buried in Sora's neck; the brown hair tickled his cheek. His muscles gave a slight jolt when his best friend started petting him. If he could purr, he would… it felt so god damn good… His eyes were half lidded; he really did enjoy this… He was definitely going to thank Kairi for talking to their stubborn friend.

There pants became quiet breathings. Sora continued to play with Riku's hair, he shivered every now and then from the cold air. Riku's face was still buried in Sora's warm neck. His skin was so soft, so warm… His gloved hand began running through Sora's soft hair. It was soft… like a cat's fur… Riku nuzzled the underside of Sore chin.

Everything was so soft about this keyblade master. His hair, his skin, his voice… his sappy heart. He wondered if…

"Riku?" Sora's voice was muffled by Riku's silver hair.

"Yeah… Sora?" Riku's hand began to slowly wander underneath the black jacket that was heavy with water. He could feel the sensitive skin under the blue shirt.

"Um…" Sora pulled his face from Riku's hair.

Blue met aqua. Sora's fingers twirled around in Riku's hair. This feeling… it's so intense… His heart was beating twice its normal rate and his stomach was boiling with hot liquid. Could Riku hear his pounding heart? The sloshing sound in his stomach? His tongue shot out to lick his lips. Riku followed the movement.

Riku smiled slightly. "Is there… something you want?"

Sora bit his bottom lip. Yeah… there was something he wanted. But he couldn't ask… his throat was too dry… "Uh… I-I want…w-w-well…"

"Hey…" Riku whispered, gently pushing Sora's head down to his. "You're stuttering."

The sixteen year old traced Sora's lips with his rough fingers. They were the softest things he has yet to touch. His smile grew before he claimed Sora's lips.

Sora's heart expanded. This was… it felt so good… The spark was definitely there, and his heart was flying around. Man it felt good. So… that really meant… he loved Riku, huh?

'Heh… how can I not?'

Sora pulled at Riku's collar, he wanted more. Riku's lips were delicious, soft, wonderful… And the feeling made him crave for more. He craved for more or Riku's kisses. He craved for Riku to touch him. He did not want this feeling to stop. It felt too good to stop.

'I love Riku…' Sora finally admitted several times in his head.

"Mm-mm," Riku pulled away. His friend in his arms pouted. "Not now… the others are here…"

Sora blinked then strained his ears. He could hear Tidus and Wakka yelling at each other, wood hitting wood, and Selphie's squeals of delight. Sora blushed cherry red and buried his face back in Riku's hair. His best friend let out a chuckle and patted his back.

"I'm sure they'll understand if we tell-"

"Can we… just keep it a secret? For a few days?" Sora murmured.

Riku's fingers brushed against the nape of Sora's neck in a soothing way. "Yeah, sure…"

They stayed that way for a minute or two before climbing out of the water. Sora fixed his jacket and squeezed the water from his pants. He looked up and smiled at Tidus and Wakka who were currently trying to knock each other off their boats with their oars. Selphie and Kairi were cheering. He snickered as Tidus was knocked off none too gently from his boat.

He straightened up and yipped at Riku's face appearing in front of his.

"Just a secret?" he whispered, his lips a breath away from his own.

Sora inhaled then exhaled. He gave a small nod. "Please?"

Riku just smiled and gave him a quick peck, then walked towards the others with his hands in his pockets. Sora just stood there. Blinking like an idiot. A ghost of a smile was on his lips as he touched them. They tingled and begged for Riku's lips.

The brunette shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

'You know Riku…'

He jogged to the others that were circled around Tidus, who was acting like a spoiled brat. Kairi looked at Sora then Riku and smiled at the both of them. They smiled back and laughed as Wakka pushed past them to run from Tidus, who had an oar in his hand and was waving it around madly. Selphie giggled and ran after them, pulling Kairi with her. Kairi smiled and grabbed Sora's hand, who grabbed Riku's.

'In your arms… I feel safe…'

* * *

Man... I could not stop writing this until I finished itO.o My stomach is growling for food and my eyes burn! But I had to finish this:D 


End file.
